


Life full of lies

by Team_Demons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Growing Up, Pain, Poetry, Still Here - Freeform, poem, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Demons/pseuds/Team_Demons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about living</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life full of lies

You know I was seven when I wrote a poem about how life was to hard and I didn't wanna keep going.  
I thought about death and how it would welcome me, an open armed embrace and I would lie peacefully 

At eight I went through a year of hate. Thought I'd run away, let my memory fade.  
Figured no one would miss me anyway

When I was ten I had a revelation, nobody really cared it was just my imagination. It could be the end of the world and I would be all alone, no one to cry with nowhere to call home. 

Twelve was when I cut for the first time, told everyone it was cat scratches and I was just fine.  
They believed me, of cause they did, not like they really cared what the girl with the dead smile did. 

At fourteen I thought I was better, changed my life I was free to do whatever. Found the family who cared, a new life to be shared, a life to be lived however. 

When I was sixteen the pressure started getting to me, they cared to much, I can't be who they want me to be. I thought about killing myself, I'd be free if I died. Not living a life full of lies. 

Seventeen I really did try, took a hundred and twenty pills hoping I would die. I felt miss placed, living on borrowed time. Thought now it could be over, no more need to hide. 

Now I'm twenty and I realised, I'm living in a pattern of wanting to die.


End file.
